Miller's Lights
"A clean club is a happy club"- Dean Miller Miller's Lights is a night club/strip club that is used as a cover for the operations of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus, primarily their Mafia Force which is run by Dean Miller. The club is large, luxurious and very clean. It is located in a rebuilt Raccoon City where all the nuclear radiation and hazardous materials have been cleaned up by Division Delta. 'Origin' The club was an idea made by Dean Miller as a cover because the threat of 2037 was Oswell E. Spencer and since his father was Michael Franklin Miller and his mother Jane Valentine, he bought the idea to their attention and approved of it. Since then, Dean has run the place with his girlfriend and future wife Jasmine Soprano, who works as a stripper and informant for Division Delta. 'Club Locations' There are many more places in the club than meets the eye. 'Pleasure Hall' The Pleasure Hall is the main room when people enter the club. It has a bar, pole dancers, poker and gambling, even a small restaraunt. The place also has places call "Cozy Dens" where people can get physical and since there are dangers such as disease, Miller has ordered that every matress, comforter, pillow and even bed sheets disposed of and matressess sanitized or disposed of if neccesary. 'The Backroom' Is a room in the back where people who are suspected or are in league with Spencer are brought in and tortured for information. This room is the most dirty because of all the blood after torture. 'The Office' Dean's main office in the back is where he, Jasmine and his group hang out and discuss what they are going to do if any of Spencer's followers come around for a drink or to get cozy. It's also where Michael and Jane get their information from. 'The Staff' *Dean Miller: Runner of the club *Jasmine Soprano: Co-Runner of the club/Main Stripper *Sil Sinclair: Dean's right hand man and expert in torture *Frank Secord: Dean's bartender *Carmen Mason: Stripper *Sheryl Perkins: Stripper *Lola "Lolipop" Simpson: Stripper *Roxanne Carter: Stripper *Vincent Heston: Bouncer 'Rules' The rules of the club are simple, follow them and anyone can partake in what it has to offer, however if anyone doesn't they are tossed out and after 3 strikes, a person cannot come back again. *No physical contact with Jasmine Soprano unless approached by her *No gun or sword play *No cheating or stealing from the gambling area *Self-Defense is permitted, however if anyone starts a fight, that person will be thrown out *Scan thumb in thumb print scanner, anyone who doesn't will be seeked out *Anyone under the legal drinking age is not permitted at all. 'References' *The name Miller's Lights is actually a name derived from the beer known as Miller Lite. *The club is to be somalso supposed ewhat similar to the Badda Bing club from the HBO Original Series, The Sopranos. *The club also is like many casinos in Las Vegas that catch cheaters and dispense cheater's justice in the backrooms. Category:Locations